Tombstone
by ACertainJustice
Summary: A little oneshot to get things going. LT


**A/N Okay, SOMEONE needed to get the ball rolling for a WMC file either in the book section or TV show section (in this case based on the TV show.) Just warning you now that I am a pure Femslash writer, but because I'm trying to get people interested and writing more WMC stories I'm going to dip into the waters of…gasp... strait people! I don't know how the real thing went down when she lost the baby because I'm just starting to make up lost time with the books, so I've done it in my own little head.**

Disclaimer: Angie stopped her contract, divorced her hubby and decided to move in with me… okay no. All Characters are property of James Patterson

Tombstone

What was she doing here? Inspector Lindsey Boxer wasn't exactly sure, but something outside of her reach was drawing her forward. The crunch of gravel mixed with the crisp sound of fall leaves made soft music in her ear as she trudged in to the solemn little graveyard just outside the city. The sun was setting and it cast a pink glow over the rows of rock formations, carved so delicately for the delicate people buried underneath them. From the corner of her eye she saw a willowy figure approaching from the other side, but took him to be a passer by and continued on her agonizingly slow approach to the tombstone marked for her lost daughter.

She drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes to face the hand carved letters on her daughter's tombstone. She gently traced the words with her hand, kneeling beside the gravesite. Everything began to hurt, her gut ached, her heart was wrenching, and despite her best attempts to hold it in tears began to trickle down her cheek. She was an Inspector, a strong woman whose daughter never even lived in this world, and yet no matter how many times she told herself that, she couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face- just like she couldn't help jumping when strong arms embraced her from behind.

It only took a few seconds to recognize her ex husband, and only a few more seconds to relax into his embrace. Her body fit so perfectly in his, and like a memory flooding back their bodies knew exactly where to position themselves. She turned to catch a glimpse of his face before he gently guided her head to his chest, where she continued to sob softly. When her sobs subsided and her make up completely ruined, she glanced back up at her ex, only to find tears streaming down his cheeks to match her own.

"I miss her" were the only words he said to her, keeping his grip secure.

"I miss how she gave you morning sickness, and it gave me an excuse to hold back your hair and talk sweet nothings in your ear. I miss waking up in the middle of the night to satisfy whatever food she was making you crave. I miss feeling the little baby bump that was only noticeable when someone held you tight. I miss planning to make her a nursery, and spending hours going through baby catalogs while on a stake out… I miss the way she made you smile." Tom gave her a sad smile before releasing his embrace. He pushed up off his knees before something weighed him down. Lindsey's hand was still clasped firmly in his, and his attempt to get them both up and brushed off failed. She was still sitting on the ground like a petulant child who didn't want to get up, but the way she kissed him next was nothing childlike.

Surprised by the force of the kiss he lost his balance and came tumbling down to lay beside her. With a glance to the tombstone and a glance at Lindsey his body relaxed and he lay their defeated. Lindsey pursed her lips and looked down at him, struggling to say the words she really wanted to say.

"Tom… Can we just..well…would you mind if.. can we just stay here together as a...a family? just for a bit?" Her awkwardness brought a smile to Tom's face as he shuffled over so that she could lay down in his embrace. Her cheeks were burning but neither of them said anything. Instead they drifted off, warmed by the dying light. And that's exactly how Claire found them the next day, worried sick on the day that Lindsey and Tom lost their daughter. But she needn't have worried, they were in good hands.

They were in the hands of eachother.


End file.
